


Freedom

by jbcorman



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: Deakins nodded. Then her face took on a more serious look. “The reason I'm here is because we would like to offer you a deal.”Johnny was stunned silent for a moment. “A deal?”





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and it annoys me to no end that it got cancelled, so I decided to keep it alive by adding to the fandom. Hope you all like it.

When the door to the holding cell opened Jonathon fully expected it to be Cameron. After all, his brother was the only one who really came to see him. Not that Johnny really minded, Cam had done more for him in the past few months than either of them could have hoped for and, if he was being honest, their relationship had strengthened because of it. Smiling to himself, Johnny shook his head. Only Cameron would be able to worm his way into the goddamn FBI for his brother. 

“Mr. Black?”

Johnny, who had been leaning on the table with his back to the door, lept up and whipped around at the decidedly female voice that greeted him. He blinked in surprise. “Special Agent Deakins.”

The blonde haired woman smiled, clearly pleased with herself for startling him and breaking his cool facade. It looked rather like a shark that had just spotted the perfect prey. Johnny immediately felt his guard go up. If the head of the FBI's New York office was here then whatever she had to say couldn't be good. His thoughts went straight to Cam. Though he kept his face impassive, his fists clenched at his side. If something happened to Cam while he was in this box...

“Please sit, Mr. Black.” Deakins put the file she had been holding onto the table and took a seat. 

Johnny didn't move as the woman opened the folder and began pulling out papers. When she was done she pulled out a pen and looked at him expectantly. The corners of her lips twitched higher.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Black?”

Pulling himself together Jonathon pulled out his own chair and sat down. “Johnny. Dad was Mr. Black and the less association I have with him the better. I supposed I'm just a little confused as to why the head of the FBI would want to come talk to me.” He said cautiously.

Her face softened marginally. “Cameron is fine.”

Johnny's eyebrows shot up.

Deakins huffed out a laugh. “I've been in FBI agent for a while, Jonathon, I know what worry looks like. And based on what I've heard from Kay during the Rockefeller case it was pretty obvious who you'd be worried about.”

Huffing out his own laugh and finally allowing himself to marginally relax, Johnny crossed his arms and leaned them on the table. “I can see why Cam respects you.” It was Deakins's turn to raise an eyebrow. Johnny smiled. “So what can I do for you, Special Agent Deakins?”

“You two certainly are different.”

Johnny shrugged. “Depends on who you ask.”

Deakins nodded. Then her face took on a more serious look. “The reason I'm here is because we would like to offer you a deal.”

Johnny was stunned silent for a moment. “A deal?”

“Agent Daniels told us about how you saved four of our own while you were down in the vault.” Deakins continued. “She also told me about what it almost cost you.”

Pulling his arms off the table, Johnny sat back in his chair. Unwanted images from that day came to his mind. The horrible realization of who was really in the vault. The guilt and sickness of knowing that he had trapped his own brother in a death box. The panic and desperation he felt as he watched Cam struggle to get to the door and open it. The sinking, emptiness and pain as Cam passed out mere inches from him. He dug his nails into his arm. Now was not the time to remember that, Cam was fine. He had been alive and breathing when he had been taken to the hospital, He was fine.

Licking his lips Johnny took a deep breath through his nose and said, “I did what I had to do.”

“And the department is grateful for that,” Deakins said, “which is why I have been authorized to offer you this.” She slid the paper across the table to him.

Picking up the papers, Johnny's eyes darted over the paper only to pause and grow wide as the full weight of what he was reading hit him. He looked back at Deakins. Then the paper. Then back at Deakins. “Is this for real?”

“It is.” Deakins said simply. “Effective as soon as you sign.”

The paper began to shake slightly. Johnny licked his lips. “Does, Does Cameron know about this?”

“You think he wouldn't be here if he did?” She teased gently.

This time Johnny barked out a laugh. She had a point. If Cameron had even the slightest idea about this deal he would have run all the way to the prison and shouted it for the everyone to hear. Picking up the pen Johnny looked over the papers one last time before signing them. Despite his best efforts his chest was beginning to loosen as hope seeped in. A genuine smile split his face. 

“Make no mistake, Jonathon,” Deakins said as she took the papers back from him once he was done, “we will continue to search for the mystery woman and all the same rules apply for this deal as the last one. But as long as you follow the rules this time and don't do anything stupid, then you have nothing to worry about.” Putting the papers in the folder, she stood up. “Now, if you'll please come with me, I think there's someone who will be very happy to see you.”

Jonathon didn't even bother hiding the devious smile. He could not wait to see the look on Cam's face when he showed up at the Archive. The elder Black child would probably freak out thinking that Johnny had escaped from jail. He might let Cam think that for a while. After all, it was kinda fun to get Cam all riled up. He knew he wouldn't though, Cam had been through enough in the past few days and deserved a little bit of good news. Especially after the vault. Shaking his head to keep himself from falling back into those thoughts, Johnny stood up and followed Special Agent Deakins out of the holding cell.


End file.
